(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to familiarization and training in practice and art of olfactory recognition of wine properties. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of certain chemical compounds within a kit for teaching odor recognition relevant to wine evaluation.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,909 by Juergens discloses a method and apparatus for classifying wine by use of chemical analysis and assigning objective scale values. U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,438 by Head et al discloses an apparatus and method for mechanically detecting the presence of chemical contaminates that may be found within wine. U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,035 by Tomlinson discloses an apparatus and method for classifying wine in terms of fruit and non-fruit flavors. The known prior art fails to use specific compounds in teaching the art of olfactory recognition of wine elements or wine properties.